


Реверс

by ToraTallium



Category: Assorti
Genre: Angst, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После автомобильной аварии Натс потерял все воспоминания, связанные со Сникерсом. Но последний не собирается сдаваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реверс

_Он часто пытался мысленно воссоздать аварию, но в его память врезалась лишь статичная картина – головная боль, яркий свет, красный шевроле, чей водитель пытался проскочить так невовремя, и Натс на соседнем сидении, потерявший сознание._

– Привет, – Сникерс присел за столик в кафе напротив Натса, немного натянуто улыбаясь. – Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?  
– Нет, – отстранённо ответил Натс, смотря в сторону и рассеянно размешивая сахар в кофе. – Я нашёл дома фотографии и какие-то вещи, которые точно мне не принадлежат. Если то, что ты говоришь, правда, очевидно, они твои.  
– И что же... ничего? Всё это тебе совершенно ничего не напомнило?  
– Нет. Прости, Сникерс, но я тебя не знаю.

_Следующим его воспоминанием было, как он тряс Натса за плечи и звал, пока тот не открыл глаза. И не отшатнулся, поморщившись от боли в ушибленной голове._  
– Ты кто?! – со всей серьёзностью спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Это же я, Сникерс! – ответил, непонимающе уставившись на Натса. И получил такой же взгляд в ответ. – Мы с тобой уже сто лет знакомы, ты что, забыл?  
– Ни знаю никого с именем Сникерс, – покачал он головой. – И тебя вижу в первый раз. 

– Что с ним? Почему он меня не помнит? – вздохнув, поинтересовался Сникерс у Дирола, наблюдавшего Натса после аварии.  
Конечно, можно было спросить его самого, но он по каким-то необозначенным причинам предпочитал сторониться Сника, и даже его вещи выслал в коробке по почте. Это в соседний-то дом.  
– У него диссоциированная амнезия, – ответил Дирол, прекрасно понимая, что просто так Сникерс не отстанет. – Он помнит всю свою жизнь до аварии, не испытывает проблем с запоминанием информации в настоящем, но не помнит саму аварию и всё, что связано с тобой.  
– А как же, например, более общие воспоминания, в которых кроме меня присутствовали другие люди?  
– Всё это он помнит. Так, будто тебя там не было.  
Сникерс устало прикрыл глаза. Прошло всего несколько дней, но он чувствовал себя так, будто от него отрезали какую-то жизненно важную часть. Будто его осталась всего половина. Он даже представить себе не мог, что ему может так не хватать Натса, его замечаний о вечном бардаке в квартире, его белок, постоянно лезущих куда не просили, гудения его ноутбука...  
 _– Может быть, тебя и не было в его воспоминаниях, и ты – лишь призрак? – склонив голову набок бесстрастным, не своим голосом поинтересовался Дирол._  
– Что? – Сник часто заморгал, недоверчиво смотря на врача.  
– Я говорю, не дави на него. Вероятность того, что его амнезия необратима, крайне мала. И думаю, тебе стоит хорошо выспаться, пока ты не начал падать на ходу.  
Сникерс ничего ему не ответил, покидая кабинет.

_Ему снилось, как они отдыхали на даче летом. Спали до обеда, а ночью купались в озере, и их смех разносился по округе, смешиваясь с шорохом листьев...  
Во сне ему казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ними из глубины. А может быть, из-за редких облаков. _

– Привет, Сникерс, – Баунти приподняла бокал с «Маргаритой» в приветственном жесте, но её взгляд выражал недоумение. – Не думала, что ты придёшь.  
– Почему нет? – он искренне удивился, устраиваясь на подлокотнике кресла и осматривая гостиную.  
– Учитывая вашу напряжённую ситуацию... – Баунти повела плечом – казалось, что эта тема ей не очень приятна. – Когда Натс всё-таки ответил на приглашение Твикс, нам всем показалось, что ты предпочтёшь остаться в стороне.  
– А ты бы смогла остаться в стороне, если бы Марс тебя забыл начисто? – недружелюбно хмыкнул Сник, и Баунти наконец заметила, что за прошедшую неделю он заметно осунулся, а под глазами темнели круги, будто он не высыпался.  
– Может быть, и не смогла бы, – вздохнула Баунти после короткой паузы. – Но чего ты хочешь добиться?  
– Даже если он не может вспомнить прошлое, – упрямо ответил Сникерс, – всегда можно создать новые воспоминания.  
– Баунти, там Марс тебя зовёт, – неожиданно подошёл к ним Натс, и, задумчиво склонив голову набок, спросил. – А ты кто? Привет, кстати.  
– Я Сникерс, – хриплым голосом отозвался он, почувствовав себя так, будто летит в бездонную пропасть.  
Как оказалось, всё было даже хуже, чем он себе предполагал.

_Больше ему не снилось прошлое. Он видел в своих кошмарах лишь одиночество – Натс там всегда был далеко, и как он ни старался приблизиться к нему, у него не получалось. Всё вокруг было тёмным, холодным и отталкивающим. Он тонул в океане, замерзал во льдах, бежал до тех пор, пока не валился на землю без сил.  
Каждую ночь он как будто умирал. _

Сникерсу казалось, что он буквально сходит с ума. День за днём он следил за Натсом, постоянно мелькал в поле его зрения, заставляя его хотя бы помнить, что они знакомы. Эта его странная амнезия не давала ему покоя, но Дирол продолжал говорить, что Натсу лишь нужно время. Плевать Сник хотел на все эти рекомендации. Он чувствовал, что ни в коем случае не должен сдаваться. Не должен позволить Натсу забыть о нём.  
– Слушай, чувак, на тебя смотреть больно, – выдернул его из раздумий Кит Кат. – Катаешься из рук вон плохо, а через две недели у нас фестиваль, ты не забыл?  
– Я не забыл, – закатил глаза Сник, взяв скейт в руки. – И я в норме.  
– Нет, ты не в норме. Я всё понимаю, конечно...  
– Да нихуя ты не понимаешь, – огрызнулся он, потерев висок. Голова раскалывалась от постоянного недосыпа.  
 _– Ты прав. Чего ты цепляешься к этому парню, вы же никогда не были знакомы, – с насмешкой заметил Кит, сложив руки на груди._  
– Что ты сказал? – не поверив своим ушам, переспросил Сникерс, и с удивлением понял, что сидит на земле.  
– У тебя с этим твоим Натсом совсем крыша поехала! – сплюнул Кит Кат, рывком поднимая его на ноги. – В фестивале ты не участвуешь, пока не приведёшь себя в порядок.  
Сникерс выругался, освободив локоть от хватки Кита.  
Он не собирался сдаваться.

_– Прекрати свои попытки, – прозвучал голос в очередном его сне. Такой же бесстрастный и отчуждённый, как все те голоса, что он слышал от знакомых и приятелей, когда они говорили ему подождать. Не вмешиваться. Оставить в покое человека, с которым его ничего не связывает._  
Но он не мог себе этого позволить. Это было бы словно отказаться дышать, лишиться зрения, стать немым. Как будто он лежал бы без движения и покорно ждал смерти.  
– Я не отпущу его, – гневно отвечал он в окружающую его пустоту. – Никто не может забрать его у меня!  
Пустота молчала в ответ, остающаяся равнодушной к его отчаянию. 

– Даже если ты не вспомнишь, мы начнём всё заново, ясно? – сказал Сникерс, опираясь руками на стол и не смотря на Натса, который сейчас казался чужим, незнакомым.  
Волосы падали ему на глаза, и он редко, тяжело дышал, ощущая себя тяжело больным.  
– Начнём что? – непонимающе отозвался Натс. И всё же, Снику показалось, что было в этом вопросе что-то родное. – Ты, конечно, постоянно маячишь перед глазами, и кого-то мне напоминаешь, но я...  
– Напоминаю? – он с надеждой поднял голову, так что Натс мог с легкостью разглядеть тёмные круги, залёгшие у него под глазами.  
– Да, но я не знаю...  
Договорить он не успел – Сникерс улыбнулся и неожиданно потерял сознание.

_Он очнулся на берегу озера тёмной ночью. Ничто вокруг не издавало ни звука, а полная луна в небе светила слишком ярко, так что резало глаза._  
– Он не должен вспоминать тебя, – голос, казалось, звучал в его голове, но теперь в нём чувствовалась капля недовольства. Обернувшись, он увидел за своей спиной силуэт женщины – высокой, стройной, с копной пышных тёмных волос, из которых выделялись несколько светлых прядей.  
– Кто вы? – настороженно поинтересовался он, поднимаясь на ноги. Женщина покачала головой и подошла к нему, так что он смог разглядеть мягкие черты её лица, бледную кожу и тёмные глаза.  
Она дотронулась до его щеки, но он не ощутил прикосновения.  
– Я Виспа, – представилась она всё тем же голосом без эмоций, от которого у него холодок пробежал по коже. – И я пришла, чтобы предупредить тебя. Не цепляйся за эти воспоминания.  
– Или что? – он резко оттолкнул её руку от своего лица, чувствуя необыкновенную злость. – Ты не понимаешь, Натс, я... да я жить без него не могу!  
– Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос, – Виспа прищурилась, и в то же время печально вздохнула. – Ты не можешь жить вместе с ним.  
Сложив руки лодочкой перед его лицом, она подула на них, и он почувствовал, как растворяется. 

– Сникерс, ты себя в могилу загнать решил? – Дирол был явно чем-то недоволен, но Сникерса в первую очередь интересовало, как он оказался в больнице. – Ты упал в обморок в кафе, и, судя по всему, ты совершенно не слушаешь моих рекомендаций. Мало того, что ты себе здоровье портишь, так и Натсу не даёшь прийти в норму!  
Сник не понимал, о чём он говорит. Да, он постоянно знакомился с Натсом, а потом старался не дать ему забыть, но последние пару дней они не виделись...  
– Слушай, я тебя понял, – отмахнулся он. – Обещаю, что буду следить за своим здоровьем, можно я домой пойду?  
Вздохнув, Дирол кивнул ему, но очевидно ни единому слову не поверил.  
Только дома Сникерс вспомнил, что Натс наконец-то стал что-то вспоминать.

_Во сне он оказался там же, только на этот раз – на дне. Виспа смотрела на него недовольно, но в то же время ему чудилось сочувствие в её глазах. Или это из-за воды..._  
– Вот ведь неугомонный мальчишка, – ласково проговорила она, приближая своё лицо. – Почему тебе так важно, чтобы он всё вспомнил?  
– Потому что это важно! – он забыл, что находится в воде, но не почувствовал решительно ничего. – Память – это то, что нас определяет. Чувства – то, что нас определяет. Без воспоминаний обо мне Натс теряет часть себя и меняется. Мы... мы так многое можем сделать вместе, вместе мы способны на то, о чём и не подумали бы поодиночке!  
– И чего, ты думаешь, стоит такая память? – она ухмыльнулась, и в её глазах загорелся огонёк.  
– Чего угодно.  
– Что ж, мы проверим, прав ли ты... Чтобы к Натсу вернулась память, ты должен умереть.  
Прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, Виспа закружила его в потоке и с силой толкнула вниз. Проваливаясь сквозь дно озера он забыл о том, что считал таким важным. 

Кит Кат был предельно удивлён, когда Сникерс, свежее, чем прежде, вернулся в тренировочный зал за пару дней до фестиваля. Он был таким же весёлым и беззаботным, как раньше... Вплоть до самого фестиваля он не показывал ничего, ему несвойственного, и откатался даже шикарнее, чем прежде.  
– Слушай, а из-за чего ты вообще решил не участвовать? – недоуменно спросил он, когда они неспешно ехали по улице после фестиваля. – Ты в отличной форме, сегодня сделал просто всех!  
– Так ведь это ты меня выгнал. Кажется, – Сник почесал затылок, но быстро отмахнулся. – А, какая разница! Что там дальше по плану?  
– Завтра вечером будет вечеринка у Твиксов, ты в теме?  
– Чувак, когда это я пропускал вечеринки? – Сникерс выразительно приподнял бровь.  
– Дай-ка вспомню... Знаешь, я не видел тебя ни на одной, на которой был Натс! – Кит Кат фыркнул, обгоняя его.  
– Натс? А кто это? – с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался Сник. Имя показалось ему смутно знакомым.  
– Ну ты даёшь, вы в одном универе учитесь в параллельных потоках, а он не знает! Ну такой, в очках, ещё белок постоянно везде с собой таскает, – бросил Кит между делом и проехал пару метров вперёд, когда услышал визг тормозов и глухой удар.  
Обернувшись, он застыл в изумлении. Сникерс лежал на проезжей части без сознания.

_Натс... это имя казалось таким знакомым, но как ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить. Голову пронзила неприятная боль, но он думал, что это был кто-то важный, что-то, о чём он никак не хотел забывать._  
Он слышал, как рядом проезжают машины, одна за одной.  
Параллельный поток. Очки. Носит с собой двух белок – Кузю и Алёнку.  
Он не мог сказать, что двигало им в тот момент – но всё его существо кричало, что это будет правильным поступком, что так он восстановит что-то, что ухитрился незаметно для себя потерять...  
Закрыв глаза, он выехал на дорогу, а затем наступила тьма. 

Натс резко подскочил с кресла, отбросив книгу в сторону, так что чуть не пришиб Кузю. Или это была Алёнка? Он не разглядел, но белки не стали на него обижаться, чувствуя накатившую на хозяина панику.  
Он знал, что Сникерс точно совершил что-то непоправимое, но не мог понять что, и откуда он, собственно, это знает.  
Пулей вылетев из дома, он побежал в больницу, чувствуя, что не сможет стоять и ждать маршрутку, а потом спокойно сидеть. Он бежал и надеялся, что успеет вовремя, хотя у него не было никаких оснований считать, что со Сником вообще что-то произошло.  
Дирол ни капли не удивился, когда Натс влетел в его кабинет без стука, и молча повёл его в отделение реанимации. Сникерс лежал без движения, бледный, подключенный к аппарату искусственного жизнеобеспечения.  
– Его сбила машина, и он впал в кому, – пояснил Дирол, _а после добавил не своим голосом без эмоций, – он решил, что твои воспоминания стоят его жизни, поэтому я аннулировала твоё желание._

_Натс ясно помнил, как красный шевроле врезался в них со стороны водителя, и голова Сникерса безвольно упала на грудь._  
– Нет, – прошептал он, не обращая внимания на боль в голове, – нет, это несправедливо, ты не можешь умереть, Сник!  
Он попытался растормошить его, но всё было напрасно. Он точно знал, что здесь ничего не поможет, кроме...  
– Ты готов отдать самое ценное, что у тебя есть, за его жизнь? – не своим голосом поинтересовался мужчина, который их сбил. Прищурившись, Натс видел на его месте Виспу, богиню желаний.  
– Всё, что угодно, только он должен жить, – твёрдо ответил Натс, крепко сжимая безжизненную руку Сникерса.  
– Тогда я заберу твои воспоминания, и вы никогда больше не сможете быть вместе. 

– О Боже, Сник, – дрогнувшим голосом прошептал Натс, – что же ты наделал...


End file.
